In machines for processing web-type material, for example in web-fed printing machines, webbing-up means are frequently used to facilitate the threading of a material web into the processing machine. For example, webbing-up means embodied as web-up chains are used, which are routed in corresponding guides. These guides are open toward at least one side, so that a connecting element can be connected to both the webbing-up means and the material web. The driven movement of the webbing-up means then also moves the leading end of the material web, threading it as far as possible through the processing machine.
Winding devices are also used in machines for processing web-type material. Typically, a throw-on roller is provided, the position of which is variable. This ensures that for any thickness of the wound material roll, the desired contact pressure of the incoming material against said material roll can be achieved.
A winding device is known from DE 3600517 A1.
A system for guiding a webbing-up means is known from EP 553740 A1.
A device for threading a material web into a folding apparatus is known from EP 1930163 A2.